Harry Potter Back to the Past
by Flying Wings
Summary: Harry and Mafloy were talking when accidentally they fainted and something happened.... it is going to be surprising...
1. Prologue

Summer came gently and quietly.

"Dear Harry, please go to bed soon or you won't be on time tomorrow." said Uncle Vernon.

This kind of manner in the house of Dursleys towards Harry was very unusual and almost yucky for Harry to hear that. They were going to beach to celebrate Duddley's birthday. 

Though the Dursleys did not torture Harry, because they were afraid of his ¡¥murderer' godfather, Sirius Black, but he could not sleep well at night. Voldemort had returned. How could he forget the death of Cedric Diggory, the moment when his wand became connected with that of Voldemort's? How much he hoped that he could still take the potion so that he could have dreamless sleeps! The prospect of living with the Weasleys after this week comforted him a little.

This night was again a sleepless night for Harry. Little did Harry realize that he was going to be involved into a touching, amazing, heart-pumping story of the past. Harry peeped out of the windows, watching the starry sky with nothing in his mind but the way in which Voldemort had returned, with the bone of Voldemort's father, flesh of Wormtail and the blood of Harry. The stars were twinkling but then something black blocked the ray of the stars. He heard the voice that he felt the most dreadful with. 

"Hello, scar head, what the hell you are doing here?"

Harry looked up. He frowned a little. Never had he expected this boy to visit him. He was someone that Harry would rather pretend not have seen. Malfoy was sitting on his Nimbus Two Thousand and One. " Teasing me, right, Malfoy? " 

"No, just to see if you have died. To see how your stupid face look."

"Ah! you flew for such a distance just to see me? Ha, see how important I am to you!"

"Don't misunderstand, Potter, I.. am.. just.. just.. oh! Who's that behind you?"

Jerking his head, Harry saw behind himself. Wormtail. "What the hell are you doing here? " asked Harry.

"To save you."

"What? You are a death eater. Liar! You betrayed my parents. You are a coward. You, save me!? Liar¡K"

"Don't trust him, Potter. He is cheating you. I'll kill him for you."

"I don't need you!! I'll do it myself.. hang on, you must be in the same line with him.. Gosh! How can I believe you two..?"

"Too late now, Potter, prepare to die in the same way as your parents.. Avada Ke.."

"Expelliarmus!" 

Wormtail's wand flew out of his hand to the hands of Malfoy.

"Strange, curious, you.. saving me? Can you just tell me what happened, Draco? Unbelievable but why?"

"I'll explain later, scar head.. but first.. watch out!"

"Petrificus totalus!" Wormtail had taken Harry's wand and tried to petrify Harry. Swiftly, Harry dodged the curse.

"Come on, scar head.. Trust me.. I'll protect you.."

"Oh.. why has this dreadful person changed his attitude? He hates me, doesn't he? His father is a death eater.. Should I.. _No_.. trust only myself.." thought Harry.

With a jump, Harry jumped on Wormtail and took back his wand. "Accio Firebolt!" Harry's firebolt zoomed to him. He grasped hold of it and flew out the window. But then, Harry bumped into the body of a very fat man. The man caught Harry by his collar. Harry tried hard to free himself but on the man's other hand, Harry could see that Malfoy was struggling, too. The man muttered something. Harry felt as though he had been in a whirlpool and shortly he lost his consciousness.


	2. The Past Hogwarts

"Harry! Harry! No, Harry, please! No.. wake up.. I just can't.. oh! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes. It seemed that he had slept for a very long time. He could remember nothing. He only remembered that he flew out of the window and everything that happened afterwards seemed to be empty. He caught sight of his Firebolt. Luckily, it was still in perfect condition. He looked to his right side. He saw Malfoy's face. Malfoy turned away his head. It seemed that he had been weeping.

"Scared, Malfoy?" 

"No, and absolutely not, Scar Head.." Malfoy's voice was trembling.

"Now, tell me, where the hell are we now? It seems that we are in Hogwarts," said Harry.

"I don't think so though there is the logo of Hogwarts. Let me ask one of the people here. Come with me, Scar Head," said Malfoy.

They spotted a girl whose hair was very straight and the hair looked as though it was flying in the air. She was wearing a pair of glasses, square in shape. She had a round face and a pair of honest eyes.

"Could you tell me where it is here?" Harry asked the girl.

"Hogwarts, you two are very strange," replied the girl swiftly with a smile.

"Hogwarts? Really?" exclaimed Malfoy, startled.

"Of course. You two are very strange. It seems that you don't belong to here," said the girl, frowning.

"Strange.. Scar Head.. she isn't at all interested in your scar as many people do." Malfoy muttered to Harry.

"You don't study in Hogwarts, do you? It seems that I have never seen you two. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter of Gryffindor."

"Huh! You are studying here and you don't know that this is Hogwarts? Have you lost you mind?" Gecko touched the forehead of Harry softly. "You're not sick. Then you two must be abnormal. My name is Gecko, Gecko Ti of Slytherin."

"Scar Head, she doesn't even know you. You are not famous at all!" Malfoy whispered to Harry. "My name is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. By the way, what's the date of today?" Malfoy asked the girl.

"Huh! You don't know? I bet that you must have played too hard in this summer that that you have lost your mind. Today is September2, 1970. By the way, you are in the Slytherin house, right? But I've never met you in the common room. Well, maybe because of my forgetfulness," said Gecko.

"Oh, I see now, Malfoy.. We've gone back to the past. But the question is ¡¥Who did it and how did he do it?' I just remember that you were out in the night air with me when I fainted." said Harry in a whisper.

"I can't remember.. Seems that we've been performed a memory charm, but an incomplete one. We are, in fact, in great danger."

"You aren't, I am"

"Hey, what are you talking about? Let me know!" said Gecko.

"I'm sorry. We can't. We are going back to the common room now," said Harry.

"Oh God! How can we return to the common room? We don't even know the password. What can we do?"

"I dunno. What about asking our housemates for the password?" suggested Harry.

"Nonsense! Will you tell someone whom you don't know the password?" said Malfoy.

"So what to do? Say it out if you are so clever."

"I dunno," said Malfoy, dropping his head.

"Good morning, Professor Albun," said Gecko.

As they were arguing, a huge man, as huge as Hagrid approached them. He had a large face. The man had a magical eye, which was the same as that of Mad-eye Moody's.

"You," said Professor Albun, staring at Harry and Malfoy, "come with me."

"Good bye, Harry, Draco," said Gecko, smiling to them.

After a moment of consideration, the two followed him to his office.

"You two don't belong to here. Who are you? " said Professor Albun.

"Er.. we.. we.. are students of this school.." said Harry.

"Will he trust us?" Malfoy wondered.

"I know, I can see it with my magical eye. Ah! I see.. you come from the future.. you are Harry and you are Draco."

"You.. you can read our mind?" asked Harry.

"Yes, of course, I am an auror with a magical eye," said Albun, steering his eye, with some kind of pride in it.

"So you can help us," said Malfoy sharply.

"What do you want?" asked Albun.

"Take us back to our time," said Harry with hope shining in his eyes.

"No, I can't," replied Albun flatly, "you will have to stay in our time to study in ¡¥cheer'."

"What! In cheer?" exclaimed both of them.

"I mean, in here," said Albun, trying hard to pronounce the word correctly.


	3. The Mauraders and the three busy bodies

"Why? You can't take us home? You are an auror!" exclaimed Malfoy in surprise.

"Even if that's so, I can't do that,' said Albun.

"So what can you do for us? Study here? We don't even know the password to our common rooms," said Harry with despair in his eyes.

"You don't need the password at all! You need that in your time?" asked Albun in curiosity.

"Yes, but when can we go back?" asked Malfoy.

"You've got to wait until your friends of your time come to save you," replied Albun with a cunning smile on his face.

"So maybe, we can never go back," said Malfoy, frowning.

"Don't be like that. I trust Hermione. She'll come to save us," said Harry confidently.

"Hopefully."

"Ah, I think someone picked your trunk in the playground. I'll send it to you dormitories. Now, go back to your dormitories and change yourselves into robes. Be punctual in tomorrow's lessons," said Albun. The two of them went out of the office and headed for their common rooms.

"Scar Head, don't you think it's a bit strange? We were sent back to the past and so were our trunk!" said Malfoy on their way.

"I do think so. There must be someone behind it. But who's he? I think the memory that has been washed away will help us to think about it. Let's forget it first. We've got to know our new roommates," said Harry with a forced smile.

"Okay, never thought that I've got to work with you, Scar Head. It's so dreadfull." Deep down in Malfoy's heart, he knew that he felt happy about working with Harry.

"Good night," said Harry as they parted on their ways.

" Have a nightmare, Scar Head," said Malfoy.

*

Harry entered the common room. He saw something that made his blood freeze. There was a boy in the room who looked very much like James Potter, his father. Harry wanted to so much to call him ¡¥dad' and hug him. But he knew he couldn't because James never knew that he was going to have a son called Harry.

The boy came over to Harry. "I reckon you must be the new roommate we are going to have, right? I'm James Potter, and you?"

Another boy came over. "Hey, James, you'll scare him. You see his face? Totally expressionless! You must have scared him," said the boy, "Please don't mind that. What's your name? I'm Sirius Black and he is Remus Lupin," said Sirius, jerking his head to show Harry where Lupin was.

"Nice to meet you," said Lupin with a bow.

"Err, my name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you all," replied Harry, too surprised to say anything. He had never imagined that he could see and even talk to his father alive in front of him.

"Harry, James is the seeker of our Gryffindor house," said Sirius, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"James, is this your brother? You two look so much alike and it so happens that both of you are the Potters," said Lupin.

"I have no brothers," said Harry who had finally regained his mind. Subconsciously, he wished that James would let Harry hug him.

"In my comment, Harry must be very tired. You see how fatigue he is! He needs rest badly. Let's leave all our questions for tomorrow," said James.

Harry felt very much grateful for James' kind act and he went up to his dormitory. He needed rest badly but he couldn't sleep at all because he was too excited. He was going to study with his own father, the person he had always missed! He looked forward to the sunrise of the next day.

*

On the other hand, let's see what happened to Malfoy after he returned to his common room.

"Hi, Malfoy, I've been talking to them about you." said Gecko as Malfoy entered the common, "You must be the new student of our Slytherin house. That's why you sounded so stupid this afternoon. You are new. Has Harry returned to his common room?"

"Yes, he has," replied Malfoy, "who are ¡¥them' you were talking about?"

"Oh, forgot to introduce to you. This is Zneeze and this is Voren."

"Don't call me Zneeze, call me Genial," said a girl with curly, black hair. She was wearing a pair of glasses, which is oval in shape and light blue in colour. "Hi, you are Draco or Harry? My full name is Genial Zneeze."

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

A girl who was moderate in height and a bit fat approached Malfoy. She was wearing glasses like the shape of the eyes of Japanese superman. She had a ponytail. "Hello, I'm Voren, Voren Mug," said the girl, with a singing tone.

"Voren, what sort of songs is that?" said Malfoy.

"Oh, that's the song composed by myself. Isn't that nice?" said Voren.

"Actually, I think that it's an awful song. The melody doesn't mix with the lyrics," said Malfoy.

"Oh thanks, Draco! Thanks for saying what we have always been thinking. You are so honest," said Gecko, giving a despising look to Voren.

"Never mind. I love comments," said Voren, staring at Gecko, " comment helps me improve. The more, the better."

"Let them quarrel, Draco. They're always like this. They have too few things to do. But they never went on an cold war because of this," said Zneeze.

"Draco, I think you may be able to give me some more comment on how to compose my new song. Come, come on," said Voren.

"Can't you see that Draco is already very tired? Let him rest. Leave everything for tomorrow, can't you?" said Gecko.

"Err, I don't insist if you are so tired. By the way, you'll be in the same room with Severus, Severus Snape. Do you know that?" said Voren.

"Of course he doesn't. You nonsense. How come he knows?" said Zneeze, pointing a finger to Voren.

"But.."

"Can you ladies please shut up? I wanna rest, ok? Good night," said Malfoy, no longer able to put up with the noise they made.

"Sorry," said the three together.

"Ai, women.." muttered Malfoy to himself.

Malfoy walked up to his dormitory with his exhausted body. As he reached his bed, he recognized that the Severus Snape they were talking about was actually his Potions teacher in his time. Within a minute after he changed into his nightgown, he went fast asleep.

Down in the common room, the three were still arguing non-stopping.


	4. Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher A...

The next morning, Harry and Malfoy met in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning, Scar Head," said Malfoy, still very tired, "can we have a little talk?"

"Oh, good morning, Malfoy. Okay, as you like," said Harry with a yawn. He did not sleep for the whole night.

"It seems that the whole school know that we are new students of the sixth year. Do you think so?" said Malfoy.

"Yes, my father told me last night," said Harry with another yawn.

"Your father? You mean James Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"Yap, he's my roommate," replied Harry, yawning again.

"Hey, can't you just stop yawning? Look at yourself. A drug-addict? What had you been doing since last night? A burglary?" said Malfoy, a bit irritated.

"Err, I couldn't sleep," said Harry with sleeping eyes, "I'm not accustomed to the bed." Apparently, he was telling a lie. He just did not want Malfoy to know that he was too much excited to study with his father.

"But who told the whole school that we are new students?" asked Malfoy thoughtfully.

"I did." As they turned their head, they found out that Professor Albun was standing behind them. "Good morning, did you have a good sleep?" asked Albun.

"Oh yeah, professor," replied Malfoy.

"Remember, don't be late for my Defence against the Dark Arts lessons today," Professor Albun reminded them as he walked quickly out of the door.

Then they saw another teacher who was also quite fat coming in the door. As the teacher walked past Albun, it seemed that they couldn't see each other. The teacher had a big belly. He was, in fact, almost bald.

"Scar Head, can you see? Total external reflection!" said Malfoy.

As Harry looked carefully at that professor, he saw that the teacher's head was almost like a mirror.

"Good morning, Harry," said James as he approached them, "You see that professor? He is Professor Sumud. It seems that there is something hidden between Professor Albun and him. One day, I'll find that out." Upon saying this, James narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, Potter, I see that you have company now so I'll just go," said Malfoy as he rose to get out of the Great Hall. In fact, jealous was pouring in his heart as he saw James approaching Harry because Harry was looking at James with an extremely gentle expression full of admiration.

"Oh, Draco, nice to see you here," said Zneeze as she entered the Great Hall, "Our first lesson is Defence against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors."

"What? The Gryffindors? I hate the Gryffindors," replied Malfoy.

" Hello, Draco, do you know that Zneeze really admires Professor Albun? She's mad with him," said Voren as she appeared behind Zneeze. Zneeze immediately stared at Voren.

"But why? What's attractive about that bastard?" said Malfoy, very much annoyed because of his jealousy.

"One can be blind by love and admiration," said Gecko as she put her hand on Malfoy's shoulder, "for me, he has nothing good but for her, everything about him is perfect. Mad, in my opinion."

"How many time do I have to tell you? I don't love him," Zneeze said, apparently being offended by the words of Voren and Gecko.

"Okay, if you ladies excuse me, I'm going for my lesson," said Malfoy, attempting to get a place to calm himself down before his first lesson. He knew that love really made someone blind because he was experiencing that at that moment.

As the three of them entered the Great Hall, Gecko saw Harry. Gecko only felt that Harry was familiar to her but she had forgotten his name. Harry spotted Gecko.

"Good morning, Gecko," said Harry with a smile.

"Err, your name is?" asked Gecko.

"Clearly, she has forgotten your name, Harry," said James sarcastically.

"Oh, Harry, I remember now," said Gecko, "These two are my friends, Zneeeze and Voren."

"You mustn't believe in her, Harry. She never remembers people's name unless you're a close friend of hers," said Zneeze as she shook hands with Harry.

"Hello, I am Voren. Nice to meet you, Harry," said Voren with the same singing tone as the last night.

"Oh, what a nice song, Voren! I really love it," said Harry, opening his eyes widely.

"Thank God! I finally got someone to appreciate my songs. Thanks, Harry!" exclaimed Voren joyfully.

"He must be the only and the last one," said Gecko coldly in a volume that could only be heard by Voren.

"Say whatever you wanna say. I don't mind," said Voren, winking her left eye.

"Haven't I told you that you look really ugly in that way?" said Zneeze with a despising look.

"Arguing again, you three?" said a voice of a girl. They looked round but they were unable to find anyone there. "Hey! I'm here!" exclaimed that voice.

They looked at the table. They could only see a ghost head. The ghost was that of a girl's. She had quite messy hair and a pair of sincere eyes. She was quite tall. She looked much taller as she floated on the table. She was waving at them.

"Good morning, Azuya," said Zneeze.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! He is the new student, right?" said Azuya.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Azuya," said Harry who put out his hands to prepare to shake hands with Azuya but forgot that she couldn't, "Oh, sorry."

"Never mind. You are not the only one. Better than some people already, I think," said Azuya, with a disappointed face.

"Oh, sorry, Azuya. We can't accompany you today. We've got to hurry. Come on, Harry, James, we must arrive in the North Tower in ten minute's time. Otherwise, James, you know what," said Zneeze, raising her eyebrows.

"Err, I know," muttered James with a frightened expression. As he turned to Harry, he said, "Come on. Hurry up or we'll be late." Then James put the whole loaf of bread into his mouth and ran out with the three of them.

"Oh, who's going to accompany me to the North Tower?" asked Harry as they had all gone. "I need to go by myself then." He put the last piece of bread into his mouth and ran out. He turned back and said, "Good bye, Azuya. See you this afternoon."

Luckily, he was just in time to get in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry spotted James. He intended to sit next to him but as he walked nearer, he found that the two seats beside James had been occupied by Lupin and Black already. Feeling a bit disappointed, he saw Malfoy. Malfoy was sitting all alone. As Harry drew nearer, he noticed from Malfoy's eyes that Malfoy was a bit annoyed. Harry sat beside Malfoy. As Malfoy saw Harry, a flash of smile appeared on his face but disappeared instantaneously.

"Why are you sitting beside me? What about your father? In addition, we're enemies, aren't we?" said Malfoy in a sarcastic voice.

"I.. I just wanna test you. Right, to test you only. Moreover, now we are temporarily on the same in line. Um¡K that's it," said Harry in an awkward voice.

"Good morning, class," said Professor Albun as he entered the classroom with both of his eyes fixed on Harry and Malfoy.

"Good morning, Professor Albun."

"What's wrong with that old bastard? Why is he staring us?" Malfoy muttered to Harry.

"How do I know? Just pay attention," replied Harry.

"Today, I'm going to teach you how to deal with werewolves. Now, in this way we consider."

Harry could see Lupin's face turned white at the moment Albun mentioned the word ¡¥werewolves'.

"I'll give you some time to think. You think in this way. ¡¥Put down the power. Reduce the power. Increase the power'," said Albun. This was the trickiest hint that Harry has ever heard of. 

"What's that? Can you think of it, Scar Head? What¡¥s that bastard talking about? I've never heard of such kind of thing," said Malfoy, very much irritated.

"Neither do I," said Harry.

They thought for more then ten minutes. At last Professor Albun said with the same cunning look, "You can't get it, one hundred percent sure"

"Ah! I know it!" exclaimed someone from behind Harry's back. Both of them turned and saw that Zneeze was standing up. A stupid smile appeared on the face of Albun. "You know it? What's it?" asked Albun as he raised his eyebrows.

"Binomial Theorem," answered Zneeze.

"Ai, again.." muttered Gecko as she put her head in her hands.

"Again?" said Harry and Malfoy together, very much puzzled.


	5. Muggle studies and Snape's dream lover

"Why again?" asked Harry.

"The three of us were actually muggles before we entered this school. Zneeze liked the muggles' Mathematics very much. Even now, in her trunk, you can still find tons of Mathematics reference books. This is one of the reasons why Zneeze admires Albun so much. Albun also likes Mathematics. He even puts Mathematic calculations into Defence against the Dark Arts, just like the hint he has just given," explained Gecko.

"The reason why Gecko said again is that every time Albun gives the hints about Mathematics, Zneeze'll answer what is in Mathematics. However, every time, she's wrong. And now, you'll see the result of her answer," said Voren as she also put her head in her hands.

"Class, as your answer is wrong again, you'll have to write to me an explanation about that. The length is four feet. Don't sigh. If I hear one more noise, you'll have to write two inches longer," said Albun with a cunning smile on his face.

"Is that old bastard mad?" Malfoy said to Harry.

"Gecko, Voren, why don't you stop Zneeze?" asked Harry; very much annoyed by the homework they have to do.

"She is always too enthusiastic for us to stop and it seems that she likes to do the Defence against the Dark Arts homework," said Gecko with an innocent tone.

"Mad, she is," sighed Voren.

*

After Defence against the Dark Arts, Harry had Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws.

As Harry entered the classroom, he found that the classroom was very much brighter than the others. When he saw carefully, he found that the teacher who taught Muggle studies was 'total external reflection', Professor Sumud. His head reflected the light and the room looked bright. Harry found a seat beside James. James smiled to Harry. Harry felt that he was the most fortunate boy in the world.

"Ha! Ha! Good morning, everybody," said Professor Sumud.

"Err, James, may I ask something? Is there anything wrong with his brain?" asked Harry.

"Well, that's what I've got to find out. I found that whenever he hears people say the name 'Albun', he jumps up with some sort of happiness mixed with misery on his face," replied James.

"James, we can just go into his office under your invisibility cloak," said Harry with a cunning expression.

"Err.. Harry, how do you know that I have an invisibility cloak?" said James, a bit surprised.

"I.. I just guess that because I saw that you're so confident that you'll find out what's in between Sumud and Albun," said Harry with a forced smile.

"Sirius, he's so terrible! It seems that he knows a lot about me," James said to Sirius who was sitting his other side.

"Maybe he just loves you so much that he is eager to find out more about you. A lot of your fans are like that," said Sirius with laughter.

"Well, after all, I'm the seeker of our house," James smiled to himself.

"What we are going to discuss today is about the computer of the muggles. The computers of the muggles are still in the early stage of development. They are still very primitive. Of course, with our magic, we can do a lot more than a computer can do.." said Professor Sumud.

Harry was actually not paying much attention to the lesson because he did not sleep the whole night. With the voice of Sumud, he just fell asleep. It seemed that the whole class was also sleeping until they heard the word 'homework'.

"Your homework today is to write an essay of about three feet long about why the muggles have to invent such kind of computer. Good bye, class," said Professor Sumud.

"Are they brothers? I mean Albun and Sumud. They are so fond of giving much homework to students!" said Harry.

"Who knows?" said James as he shrugged.

*

During lunch, Harry sat opposite to James, enjoying every moment that he was with James. On the other hand, upon seeing Harry's face, the feeling of jealousy flushed into Malfoy's heart. Each change of his expression was taken into Azuya's eyes. She could see that there was something hidden in the heart of Malfoy. Secretly, she decided to find out what that was. On the side of the teachers, Harry noticed that Dumbledore was also there. He had always thought that Dumbledore was very gentle to everyone, except, of course, Voldemort and the death eaters. However, now, he discovered that he was extremely gentle to a female professor. As Harry saw that professor, he had the feeling that it was not the first time he met her. She seemed familiar to him.

Harry had always wondered whether Dumbledore was married. He remembered that he had once asked Hermione about it. She said that thirty years ago, Dumbledore loved a girl but then something happened to that girl and Dumbledore never married since then. Harry remembered that Hermione had told him what happened to that girl, but he could not remember that.

"Who's teaching Potions?" asked Malfoy.

"Professor Salty Fish," said Snape. His eyes were shining with admiration as he pointed to the professor whom Dumbledore was extremely nice to. The professor was slim and quite short. Her hair was quite long and straight. She was about twenty years old.

"Can you tell me more about her, Severus?" asked Malfoy.

"For me, Professor Fish is really lovely. She is great and very intelligent," said Snape.

"Err, Severus, I reckon that you admire her, right?" asked Malfoy.

"So what? I love Potions only because of her. Err, Draco, could you help me to keep back this secret? I don't want people to know that," said Snape shyly.

"Does Professor Fish know that?" asked Malfoy.

"I, of course, dare not show her that. I'm afraid that she may run away whenever she sees me."

"I understand that," said Malfoy. He understood that because he was also experiencing that.

"Azuya, what have you been doing the whole morning?" asked Harry.

"I've been finding the bastard who killed me for a revenge," said Azuya, with anger shining in her eyes.

"How.." Before Harry could finish his question, James pulled him away.

"What are you doing, James?" asked Harry, very much puzzled.

"Hey, we're going to have Potions with the Slytherins. If we don't hurry on, we'll be late," explained James.

"I see, but you don't need to pull me by my collar," said Harry who found it hard to breathe with James pulling his collar.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said James, releasing Harry, "Come on, we've got to move on." James was almost running.

Harry found it hard to keep pace with James so he rested a little and James was gone. When he was resting, Malfoy came to his way. "Scar Head, why are you here? You aren't going to the classroom?" asked Malfoy.

"Well, I'm just resting. Come, I'll go with you," said Harry as he stood up.

The feeling of happiness flushed up into Malfoy's heart. He decided to do something. "Err, Harry, I want to tell you that.." Before Malfoy could finish his sentence, Azuya suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hi, did I disturb you? I can just go away," said Azuya.

Malfoy wanted to say 'yes', but instead he just invited Azuya to accompany them to the classroom. Azuya smiled to herself. She knew that she had disturbed them so she just went away, leaving the two alone. As they entered the classroom, they found the pretty professor there. Again, it seemed to Harry that the professor knew him well. On the other hand, Harry felt quite sure that it was the first time he met her. They found a seat with Gecko, Zneeze and Voren behind them.

"Good morning, class. Today I'll give you a Potion to try. It'll give you a fresh mind. Who want to try?" said Professor Fish.

A boy instantly put up his hand, very eager to try the potion.

"Oh, Xymon again, he is always so eager to try new things," said Voren but her eyes were shining with approval and admiration.

As Xymon picked up the glass of potion to drink, Professor Fish began to explain, "In drinking this potion, you mustn't panic. Otherwise, you may die of a heart attack. This potion was first made by Anita.."

On hearing the name 'Anita', Xymon coughed a little and he spewed out the whole potion. Then he began to scream and scream.

"Oh God, Salty shouldn't have mentioned 'Anita'. See, Xymon is panicking," said Zneeze, very much worried. 

"Who's Anita?" asked Harry in curiosity.

"My cat," replied Zneeze, still worrying about Xymon.

"A cat can do so much to him?" asked Malfoy unbelievingly.


	6. Snape's embarrassment and the Quidditch ...

"My cat, Anita, isn't a normal cat. More precisely, she's an animigus. She is Xymon's daughter," said Zneeze with a whisper.

"Daughter? He's got a daughter? He's still so young!" exclaimed Harry, unable to believe it.

"Xymon is Anita's godfather. Whenever Anita sees him, she jumps on his arms. If he doesn't allow Anita to do so, she'll scratch him. Gradually, whenever Xymon sees Anita, he just runs away because he doesn't want Anita to jump on him or to scratch him. He becomes very much scared by the name 'Anita'," explained Zneeze.

"Oh God, you see!" exclaimed Voren.

They all turned to look at Fish and Xymon. Xyomn had stopped screaming. He was lying on the ground. They could see that Fish put her finger near the nostril of Xymon. Then, she jumped in surprise. It seemed that Xymon had no breath at all. Fish pressed the chest of Xymon a few times, but still Xymon has no reaction at all. Fish took a deep breath. Slowly, she lowered her head to reach for Xymon's lips. It looked as though she was going to perform the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to Xymon.

"No!" exclaimed Snape and he jumped up before Fish reached his lips. Fish looked up at Snape in surprise. He sat down, knowing that he was reacting too vigorously.

"Mew." They turned their head to look at the door. A white cat with short fur has entered. "Anita?" said Zneeze.

"Oh, dad, what happened?" asked Anita as she had turned back into a human. Upon hearing the voice of Anita, Xymon jumped up. He looked as though he was very healthy. As he woke up, he hugged Anita in his arms. He was normal again.

"I was just ready to check whether the Potion has choked his throat, but you jumped up and scared me. Luckily, he's well now," said Professor Fish, looking at Snape.

Snape was very embarrassed, as he knew he was attracting too much attention. Now Harry understood why Snape would take up the job of being the Potions teacher. All was because of Salty Fish. Harry realized that Snape admired Salty Fish.

Also, Xymon was not scared by Anita. He just cared Anita so much that he did not want people to say gossips about them. It was just because he loved Anita with a father's heart. He did not want Anita to be hurt.

That night, Harry and Malfoy had a little chat. They decided that regularly, they would come out in the night air to discuss what they were going to do to go back to their time. But still, Malfoy did not tell Harry what is in his heart.

*

A week went by. Very soon, it was the first Quidditch game of the season. James was the seeker of the Gryffindor team. Gecko, Zneeze and Voren were the chasers of the Slytherin team. Snape was the seeker of the Slytherin team. According to Sirius and Lupin, James always defeated Snape and Snape had no chance to win when he matched with James. He, therefore, developed some sort of hatred on James.

The first match of the scholastic year, Gryffindor versed Slytherin. The match was very much exciting. Gecko, Zneeze and Voren were always in control of the Quaffle. There was a funny scene. Whenever Gecko was in line with Voren with the Quaffle in her hand, the Bludger thrown towards Gecko always hit Voren instead of Gecko. Harry found that Gecko could really act as radar for the Bludger. She could always dodge a Bludger even if she was not looking at the direction to which the Bludger was flying. For Voren, she used her songs to scare away her opponents. That was quite effective. Whenever the Gryffindors heard her song, they fell from their broom. For Zneeze, she was even funnier. It seemed she loved the Quaffle so much that she did not want to let go of it. With the Quaffle in her hand, she flew till she reached the ring of Gryffindor before she threw it though the ring. From her expression, you may think that she was going to fly though the ring with the Quaffle in her hand. 

Snape and James were still desperately finding the Golden Snitch. Harry, though he was not the seeker, was also finding the Snitch. However, then, a Bludger flew towards James. Oh, it was too late for James to dodge the Bludger. It hit James on his head and James fell off the broom onto the ground.

Without a moment of hesitation, Harry stood up and raised his wand. "Accio Firebolt!" shouted Harry. Lupin, Sirius who was sitting next to Harry was very much surprised.

"Harry, you don't say you're going to¡K" said Sirius.

"Replace James," said Harry as the firebolt zoomed in his hand. He had a last look at Sirius. Then, he swung his foot on the broom and kicked off from the chair. He flew into the air. The audience were shouting, wondering why Harry had done such thing. James was still left lying on the ground. However, the referee did not stop Harry.

As he entered the pitch, Snape zoomed towards him. "Are you mad, Potter? You've never received training on Quidditch! You've got no chance of winning me!" said Snape confidently and proudly.

"You'll see," said Harry, satring at Snape.

Just then Harry spotted the Snitch, flapping its wings over Snape's head. Harry knew that if he kept on staring at the Snitch, Snape would notice it. Harry flew high up in the air and dived. Snape followed him. However, his broom was far slower than a firebolt. He, of course, was unable to keep pace with Harry. Strangely, Harry found that the game was not at all so dangerous just because the brooms of the other opponents were too slow for his firebolt. He caught the Snitch without much difficulty simply because the others were still too surprised that he had entered the pitch. As he caught the Snitch, the referee blew the whistle. The game ended. The Gryffindor team won.

Swiftly, Harry flew down to see James. Luckily, James had just passed out. Harry could not wait for the teachers to bring James to the hospital because he was too worried about James. Instead, he just embraced James in his arms. He threw himself onto the firebolt with James holding firmly in his arms. No matter how many people called "Harry! Stop it!" Harry just would not stop. It was his father he was saving. He knew that he must do it. He flew fast to the hospital wing and landed James on a bed. At this moment, the nurse, Miss Erica came in. "Oh, my dear, what happened?"

"He passed out because a Bludger knocked on his head," said Harry, very much concerned.

"But why is he carried here by you, instead of the teachers?" asked Miss Erica thoughtfully.

"Because I think my broom is much faster than them. How's he? Is he all right?" asked Harry, hoping to get the answer that James was all right.

"Don't worry. He just passed out. This potion is powerful enough to handle it. You two are really good friends. You do so much for him," said Miss Erica. She smiled secretly because of Harry's worried expression.

"Yap, very good indeed," said Harry, feeling much relieved since James was okay.

Harry held James' hands, hoping for his revival. Without any signs, Harry just fell asleep because he was really too fatigue.

"Where am I?" asked James as he woke up in the evening, "Harry?" feeling very much puzzled that Harry was holding his hands, sleeping.

"He saved you from the Quidditch pitch. He replaced you as the seeker. He even caught the Snitch for you," said Miss Erica with a smile as she saw that James had woken up.

Harry woke up and saw that James had come round.

"James, luckily you've come round. Oh, I'll just go. Sirius and Lupin are waiting outside," said Harry as he raised form the chair and got ready to go.

"Before you go, Harry, I've got to ask you something," said James, without looking at Harry's eyes.

"What's that?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

"Do you have anything you wish to tell me? Perhaps why you saved me form the Quidditch pitch or why you replaced me in the Quidditch match? Is it just because you want to show off yourself?" said James, now looking up at Harry, straight into Harry's eyes. Harry was startled. He looked at James, not knowing what to say.

*********************************************************************

Author's notes: At this stage, I must say something. In fact, when I was writing this fic, I was flamed by many people, including my friends because I am putting them in such a position that they are just like a clown in the story. Sorry for that. In this story, it seems that I am writing more about myself.( My friends can see that.) Anyway, thanks for you support and please review. I need you comment!!


	7. Harry's love for James

"No, of course not, I have nothing to say if you don't believe me," said Harry as he put his hands behind his back and ran out of the hospital wing. Harry realized that he should not have done so much. James just thought that he wanted to show off. Outside of the hospital wing, Malfoy was waiting for Harry.

Malfoy accompanied Harry back the Gryffindor common room. He noticed that there was something wrong with Harry. Harry did not say a word while they were walking along the corridor. He kept staring at the floor. Harry was thinking about the words of James all the way. The more he thought, the more innocent he felt. Tension was building inside steadily.

"What's wrong, Harry? Why aren't you saying a word?" asked Malfoy with concern.

Harry could no longer hold back his tears. He threw his hands round Malfoy's neck and cried hysterically on Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy waited for a few minutes. "I may not understand your feelings, but I'll always be a good listener for you," he said as he patted Harry's head.

"You may go away, too, leaving me alone," said Harry with tears still falling from his eyes.

"Don't worry. _I'll be there_," said Malfoy gently.

"Thanks, Draco, for being such a good friend," said Harry as he wept of his tears and smiled.

All these were taken into the eyes of Azuya. She was looking at the two from the ceiling. She understood that he did not only treat Harry as a good friend but something more. She followed them till they parted. "Good night, Harry, have a nice sleep. Don't think too much," said Malfoy. Harry did not say anything. He just smiled to Malfoy.

As Malfoy headed towards the Slytherin common room, Azuya came into his way. "Why didn't you tell him?" she asked, staring at Malfoy.

"Tell him what?" asked he as he turned to look at her, pretending that he did not know anything.

"You love him," she said flatly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said without looking at Azuya.

"Don't pretend. I know you love him. Why don't you admit that?" she asked.

"I don't know whom you're talking about," said Malfoy who walked faster and faster to hide away from her.

"You know who. Are you a coward? You just want to hide it from him? Can you swear that you don't love him at all?" asked Azuya, still following Malfoy.

"What can I do, then? Tell him? Did you see how sad he was? I just think that loving a person doesn't mean that you've to expect the same from him! Don't you understand?" Malfoy stopped and stared at Azuya. She just floated there without saying a word.

"Don't follow me any more. I don't need you to tell me what to do and don't tell him about that!" said Malfoy as he started to run away from Azuya. She just watched him run away, not knowing what she could do.

*

In the hospital wing, Sirius and Lupin had gone into the room to visit James.

"James, why did you say such a thing to Harry?" said Sirius, puzzled.

"I had a dream before I woke up," explained James, "In the dream, someone with a cold voice told me that Harry just wanted to show off."

"Clearly, you're convinced of it," said Lupin.

"James, you should now understand the reason. Why didn't he stop when so many people asked him to? Why did he insist to bring you to here by himself? You understand why, don't you?" said Sirius, frowning.

"He loves you, James. I'm quite sure of it. I could see that his eyes was full of tears as he came out form the hospital wing," said Lupin.

"Do you really mean it? I can't believe or even accept that," said James.

"You'd better find it out yourself. Maybe you can ask him," said Sirius who shrugged.

"Well, maybe I should ask him about that. Well, will you be kind enough to help me?" said James without any expression.

"Coward, wait for our answer then," said Lupin with a despising look.

"By the way, did anyone visit you except us?" said Sirius as he left the hospital wing for the common room.

"I think not," said James, shaking his head.

"Don't you know that Professor Albun had visited you? He touched you head just like a father touching his son," said the nurse Miss Erica.

Sirius and Lupin both looked at James. They decided to find out what Albun had done.

As they go into the common room, they could not find Harry there. Harry had gone to the dormitory for a sleep. He was not tired at all. He just wanted to hide from the crowd in the common room asking him why he had replaced James. That was too much for him. Sirius and Lupin went up to the dormitory and found Harry. The curtains of Harry's bed were drawn. They knew that Harry had not slept. They decided to say something to Harry.

"Harry, maybe you don't want to listen to us, but this is what James wants to say," said Sirius, facing the closed curtains.

"What's that?" said Harry flatly. He was sitting on the bed then, still with the curtains drawn.

"He knows he's made a mistake. He had a dream with a cold voice telling him that you just wanted to show off," said Lupin.

"A cold voice?" said Harry, thinking that the voice must be Voldemort.

"Yep, err, Remus has something to ask you," said Sirius, throwing a look to Lupin. Lupin frowned but he knew he had to say something. "Harry, you love James, don't you?" said Lupin. He had wanted to say it in another way but he could not think of it so he asked Harry straight away.

"You mean to say.. I shouldn't have done so much," said Harry.

"Well, we just want to know the situation," said Sirius.

"I tell you. Yes, I love him. I love him with a son's heart. Is that all right?" said Harry, getting more and more irritated.

"Son? But you two are of the same age!" exclaimed Lupin in surprise.

"Why can't I? Anyway, that isn't that kind of love you're thinking of. Mine is completely pure," said Harry, "If you've got nothing more to say, I'm going to sleep. I'm very tired." He was very much afraid that they would discover his secret, as he was not supposed to tell them that he came from future. Harry felt relieved, as he knew that James did not misunderstand him any more.

"Okay, we don't disturb you then," said Sirius, satisfied now as he had got the answer from Harry. He raised his eyebrows to Lupin and left the dormitory for the hospital wing to tell James about that.

Lying on his bed, Harry was thinking about everything that happened on the day. On the other hand, Malfoy was also lying on his bed, thinking of the things that Azuya has said. Both of them thought and thought till it was late at midnight. This was going to be the night that Malfoy could never forget.

*********************************************************************

Author's Notes: When I was writing this chapter, I did not realize the following thing. Now when I read this once again, I found that the words "Don't worry. _I'll be there._" is something that I want someone to tell me. The person is there, sometimes with me but then I know she will never say that.. Anyway, bit of out of the topic.. Please review. Ah! Be aware of those few words. They are significant in the following chapters.


	8. Malfoy's unexpected attack

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters but I do own _my_ characters, Gecko, Zneeze, Voren, Albun, Sumud and Salty Fish.

Author's note: In fact, you may notice that my fic has just entered its main plot. Besides, in reading the chapters from now on, please note the change in Malfoy's voice. This is going to be very important in the following chapters.

Okay, it's over now. Enjoy~

*********************************************************************

The next morning, James returned to the common room. He met Harry. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that yesterday," said James awkwardly. 

"What have you said? I've totally forgotten about that," said Harry, pretending that nothing had happened. He tried with all his might to give James a smile but failed. He just went away to find Malfoy in the Great Hall, leaving James alone.

"Hey, Draco, nice to see you here," said Harry. He felt much happier than he had ever felt when he saw Malfoy. At that moment, he did not think that Malfoy was so dreadful. In fact, he felt that Malfoy was quite nice. He did not know why it happened like this. He seemed to have butterflies in his stomach. Malfoy noticed that there was something wrong with Harry but he did not know what that was.

"Are you ok, Harry?" asked Malfoy with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Harry with some sort of hesitation. He was happy to be with Malfoy again. It was his pleasure to be with Malfoy. Yes, his pleasure..

"Muggle studies again! So boring," said Malfoy, "Harry, do you notice that Sumud is some what like a female rather than a male?" Malfoy turned to embrace Harry's arms.

"Huh, I never notice that because I always sleep in his lessons. I've never listened or even looked at him carefully," said Harry with a shameful smile.

"I've got the sixth sense that he is a woman," said Malfoy.

"Can it be?" said Harry with a laugh, "I don't really believe in anything that concerns divination. Besides, I've only heard about the accuracy of women's sixth sense, but for you.. Ha!"

"You don't trust me! I have nothing to say then," said Malfoy who let go of Harry's arms and turned away his head.

"Don't be angry. Just kidding," said Harry trying to hide a bit his laughter.

"Cast pearl before swine," muttered Malfoy with a bored expression. He was saying in such a low voice that Harry could not hear him.

"What did you say just now?" said Harry, laughing so hysterically that his eyes were full of tears.

"Can't tell you now, maybe later," said Malfoy as he rose to leave the Great Hall. Harry could never imagine that it might be the last time he would ever see Malfoy in such a harmonious state.

*

A person in all black entered the common room of Slytherin. The person's face was veiled. It was impossible to recognize the person or even to decide the person's sex just by looking at the person. "How's your investigation?" said Malfoy with a deep cold voice.

"Not yet finished but I've found something out."

"What's that?"

"Exactly what you think."

"Is that so? Ok, go on with your investigation."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, sir." The person left through the window like wind.

"I see, starting to react, eh," said Malfoy. He left the common room for the girls bathroom. On his way, he bumped into something without seeing it. It was Harry under his invisibility cloak.

"What're you doing here, Scar Head?" said Malfoy with his normal voice, a bit annoyed.

"What about you? Why're you sneaking out of bed at midnight?" asked Harry who was still in his invisibility cloak. "How do you know that it's me?" asked Harry with suspicion.

"I think there are no friends of yours who don't know that you've got an invisibility cloak," said Malfoy matter-of-factly, "as your friend, of course, I know."

"Then I should perform a memory charm on them and replace you!" said Harry.

"You haven't answered my question. What're you doing here?" said Malfoy.

"I saw Sumud going out of the girls bathroom," said Harry seriously, "something's gone wrong. He shouldn't be there!"

"So you followed him?" said Malfoy.

"Exactly!"

"That's what I'm doing right now," said Malfoy with a smile.

"I've never imagined that I would ever work with you," said Harry, also smiling.

"Oh, come on, he'll soon be gone," said Malfoy, looking at the moving shadow of Sumud.

"Come here, Malfoy," said Harry waving his hand at Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Harry with a little hesitation. Eventually, they were both under the cloak.

They followed Sumud to Albun's office. Suddenly, Malfoy turned towards Harry. throwing away the invisibility cloak, he pointed his wand at Harry. "Stupefy!" said Malfoy. Harry was totally taken by surprise. Malfoy threw him a disgusted look and ran away.

Sumud heard the noise and turned his head. Harry was panicking. He should not sneak out of bed at night! And now with Malfoy gone, he stood helplessly. He wanted to move but he could not move even an inch. Harry was could hear the footstep of Sumud. Step by step, Sumud was approaching.

"Harry? Who stupefied you? Come on." James came just in time to save him from being caught by Sumud. He performed the counter curse on Harry and the two of them quickly moved away from Albun's office, each of them under their own invisibility cloaks.

"Why did he attack me? I've done nothing to offend him! But why?" Harry thought and thought throughout the night. Two different thoughts struck him.

One of the voices said, "He's always been like that when we were at our time. At school, he's always my enemy and his father is a Death Eater! He's my enemy even in his blood. No wonder he attacked me."

The other said, "If he's really my enemy, why did he say that he'll always be there for me?"

"A lie, it must be a lie. He was just lying to me," whispered the first voice.

"But his face seemed so true at the time he comforted me!" muttered the other voice.

"However, his facial expression was serious when he attacked me!" stuttered the first one.

"How can a person change so quickly? He must have some reason that he can't speak out."

"Reason or not, he's attacked me! And why hasn't he come to find me till now?"

"My goodness! Which side of his should I believe? Is he a devil or an angel or both?" Harry was very much troubled and buried his head in his hands. His conscience told him that he should not have been so troubled but deep down in his heart, he knew why he was so much troubled.

The next afternoon, Harry met Malfoy on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He tried hard to control himself though his anger was mounting up inside.

"Hi, er, last night," stuttered Harry. He was too anxious to get the answer that he had wanted since the previous night.

"What?" moaned Malfoy. It was clear that Malfoy also stayed up late in the previous night. His eyes were circled with dark colour, almost like a panda.

"Why did you do something like that?" asked Harry in a whisper.

"Er, I did what?" moaned Malfoy. Before Malfoy could finish his sentence, Harry broke into his speech.

"You did it deliberately?" asked Harry doubtfully. Deep down in his heart, he hoped and even demanded that Malfoy to say "no". However out of his expectation, Malfoy's answer was:

"Yes, I did it deliberately," said Malfoy in the same deep cold voice as the night he sat alone in the Slytherin common room.

"But.. Harry! Don't go. Listen to me!" Shouted Malfoy with his normal voice again.

As soon as Harry heard the word "yes", he was too startled to hear much more. Before he could reach to punch Malfoy, he turned and ran in the corridor. He ran past Gecko, Zneeze and Voren so as to escape from his despair and their question. How can it be? Why did he put so much trust in Malfoy? Why was it always like that? Why were his beloved friends so dreadful, both James and Mafloy? Harry did not really want to have the answer. He was just too depressed to think of anything. After James misunderstood him for showing off in the Quiddich match, Malfoy again betrayed him. It was too much for him. But how can he ever escape from them all? He missed Ron and Hermione much more than he had ever felt.

Harry sat beside the lake near the castle. Just then a gentle hand touched Harry's shoulder. Harry's sight was too much blocked to see who the person was because his eyes were full of tears. He abruptly rubbed away his tears. He saw the reflection. They were Gecko, Zneeze and Voren.

"Harry, I think it's time for us to tell you the truth," said Gecko.

"Come with us and you'll understand the whole thing," beckoned Zneeze.

"Where're you going? What the hell will I understand?" Harry was very much annoyed as to be disturbed by them.

"Come, come and you'll see. Trust me," said Voren confidently. Trust, trust, it wounded Harry even further.

"Harry, before I show you the truth, tell me something. Do you still trust Malfoy?" asked Zneeze.

"No longer," said Harry plainly.

"Then you must wait for a little while more before we clarify everything," said Voren.

"Why? I can't see what's the connection of telling me the truth and trusting him," said Harry scornfully.

"Well, the truth is about him. If you don't trust him, we can't show you then," said Gecko as-a-matter-of-factly. 

"So, what's that 'truth' about?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Can't tell you now," said the three of them together as they walked away, leaving Harry alone.

*****************************************************************

Author's notes: In fact, I really like leaving cliffhangers.(if mine can be called to be one) Thank you for all your reviews, esp. Beloved and Jeni Black. Beloved, sorry that James would not be appearing in the next few chapters. Jeni Black, thanks for your flame. Now I am fired up and I will try my best to improve my writing skill. I will also try to find more new words to my fic. Ah~ dearest readers, feel free to flame me. I just need some power to fire me up. Please review.


	9. The Indistinct fact

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters but I do own _my_ characters, Gecko, Zneeze, Voren, Albun, Sumud, Salty Fish and Sap.

Warning: This fic contains some YAOI scenes. You had better not read it if you're against it but don't flame me because of that.

Author's notes: As you can see, there is _really _something wrong with Malfoy in the previous chapter. Ah, thanks for you review. In fact, I can tell you: I have finished this series of Harry Potter. ^_^ If you want to read it before I upload it here, you may go to Fictionalley for that. Enjoy~

*********************************************************************

Harry sat near the lake till the evening. He did not even make a move during his stay at the side of the lake. As he was thinking deeply, he felt a touch of a hand on his shoulder. He turned. He caught a shock. It was Malfoy. "Harry, listen to me," said Malfoy.

"What do you want? I don't want to listen to your explanation," growled Harry as he turned away his head.

"Listen to me, Harry. Please, before the same thing happens again," said Malfoy who was almost whimpering.

"You'll attack me again then. Is that so?" asked Harry.

"Now listen carefully," Malfoy murmured earnestly.

"I won't listen to you! You're going to cheat me once again!" shouted Harry who started to run away. However, Malfoy grasped Harry's arm. It seemed to Harry that it was not the Malfoy that he had known. In Malfoy's eyes, Harry could see some sort of fierceness. He pushed Harry against the wall. Harry tried to struggle but Malfoy seemed to have gained strange power over him. He couldn't help looking into Malfoy's eyes. He could not even turn away his head. All he could do was to shout and try desperately to push him away.

"You're mine¡K" said Malfoy, using the same cold voice as he had when they were in the corridor that morning.

"You aren't Draco! Who are you?" screamed Harry, trying hard to push away Malfoy who was then two inches away from him.

"Useless for you to shout. No one will hear you," said Malfoy with the same cold voice. He gazed at Harry's face and smiled fiercely. "Of course, I'm your _dearest Draco_. Who do you think I am?" By then, Malfoy's lips were less than one inch from Harry's. He was about to kiss Harry¡K

"Remember, _I'll be there_! No, Draco!" shouted Harry with all the strength in his body. Malfoy hesitate and stopped pressing him against the wall. With all he could, Harry pushed him away. Malfoy could not resist the force and fell, sitting on the ground.

"Why am I here? Why're you standing beside the wall, Harry? Weren't you beside the lake? What have I done?" said Malfoy, no more with that cold voice. He seemed to be very much confused.

"You¡K you really¡K really can't remember anything?" stuttered Harry who was stilling panting.

"What have I done?" said Malfoy in a frightened voice.

"That's terrible! What do you remember then?" asked Harry

"When I tried to explain to you what really happened last night, you turned away and then I'm sitting on the ground," said Malfoy who was still very confused, "what else could have happened?"

"Has this ever happened before? You did something and afterwards you forgot about it?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I think so, this morning, when you see me, you just went away though I don't know what happened," explained Malfoy, "and also last night, James came to find me and ask me why I attacked you. I don't know what happened. I didn't attack you, Harry, did I?"

"Yes, you did," said Harry earnestly. He looked straight into Malfoy's eyes. The fierceness had disappeared.

"It's never happened before we came here," said Malfoy, frowning.

"Are you really Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Who else can I be?" Malfoy smiled dryly.

"I don't know. You were another person when you¡K" Harry stopped. He was thinking whether he should tell Malfoy what he did.

"Tell him, he should know about it. Otherwise, he'll absolutely do the same thing. There is another person inside him." At the corner of the castle, Harry saw Zneeze. She was walking towards them.

"How do you know that? You heard what we said. You saw everything?" said Harry, a little bit frightened. He touched his lips gently.

"Even if I had seen nothing, I would have known everything," said Zneeze, smiling as if she was looking at an ignorant child.

"Who are you? How can you know so much? You aren't simply a Hogwarts student," said Malfoy, glancing Zneeze from head to feet.

"I'm simply a Hogwarts student but I know something more about you, Draco Malfoy," said Zneeze, narrowing her eyes. Harry could notice that in her eyes, there was some sort of unexplainable sadness.

"Come, come to my dormitory while Gecko and Voren are out. I'll tell you something that happened just before I entered this school," said Zneeze, closing her eyes.

*

(The following story is told by Zneeze.)

I was born in a "Muggle" family. I never knew that I am a witch because my parents had not mentioned it to me. As far as I know, my mum is a muggle and my father is a wizard but he is the sort of wizard who has no genius in magic, i.e. what you may call a Squib. Until I met that person, I know nothing about myself until I met him. He was the founder of my magical power.

I was walking purposelessly about five years ago in the street when I came near to an abandoned building. I heard some strange sound. Driven by my curiosity, I went upstairs to see who was there. To my surprise, I saw two persons who were dressed in all black and they were veiled. I just heard they say some words such as "killing him is the only way", "I won't let him disturb our plan!" I thought that they must be some sort of assassins. I wanted to run away immediately but I could not move even an inch. Just like snakes, they sniffed my existence. They were moving towards me. One of them took out a stick and pointed the stick towards me. I was walking backwards towards the wall. I thought I was going to die. 

I saw them moving step by step towards me but I was just between that person and the wall. The person raised the stick and shouted, "Avada¡K" 

_"NO! HELP!"_

All of a sudden, protective intangible shield surrounded me. That was the most unexpected. They moved backwards, too surprised to say anything. One of them stepped forwards and muttered, "Minorus? Is that you?" I tried to run away but I never realized that the floor was also weakened by the intangible shield. When I took the first step, the floor became loose and the wall collapsed including the floor I was on. I tried to grasp the edge to prevent myself from falling. "Minorus, I'm coming. Hold on." I recognized that name. It was my grandma's name! I knew the man was coming forward. I was so frightened that I lost hold of the edge. I thought I was going to die.

I was falling. Before I reached the ground, I was held into the embrace of somebody. I opened my eyes. He veil fell because of his motion. I will never forget the face, the very much handsome face. He was on a broomstick. I thought this kind of things could only happen in the fairy tales. "Who are you?" I asked. Immediately, I realized that it was a stupid question. Will he really answer me? "Sap," he said, gazing at me.

When we reached the ground, the other joined us. The veiled man pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. "You can't let her know your name! She must die!" he looked at me with fierce eyes.

"No, you can't kill her!" said Sap. He stood in front of me to protect me.

"She's not Minorus! Go away, or I'll kill you first," barked the veiled man.

"Off you go, before I change my mind," he said to me. I was very much frightened but still I ran away from the scene. I thought I would never meet Sap again. I was wrong. 

Recently, at midnight, I met him again in Howgarts. 

*

"What does all this have to do with me then?" said Malfoy impatiently.

"Just be patient, okay? I'm going to finish," said Zneeze. She paused a moment and continued with it, "That night, I felt that something was going to happen and I went out of bed to the common room. I saw you, Malfoy and someone else. When you had gone, I went out of my hiding place. The other person who was with you came out. He unveiled himself. I recognized him immediately. He's Sap!"

"But I don't remember I've done anything like this," said Malfoy who was very much confused.

"Not the first time already," said Harry, frowning. 

"Well, who is Sap then?" asked Malfoy anxiously.

"He¡K"

*****************************************************************

Author's notes: As you probably notice, when you compare Invoke with this fic. Invoke is much better. This is due to the fact that this fic was written far before Invoke.

Sorry for the delay. Hopefully, I'll be much quicker in uploading this fic. Please review.


	10. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters but I do own _my_ characters, Gecko, Zneeze, Voren, Albun, Sumud, Salty Fish and Sap.

Warning: This fic contains some YAOI scenes. You had better not read it if you're against it so don't flame me because of that.

* * *

"Sap is an assassin who belongs to the Malfoy family," said Zneeze plainly.

"What? Are you kidding? How can it be? I've never heard about it!" said Malfoy very much surprised.

"But his father is a death eater! How can he be the master of an assassin?" asked Harry, who was also startled.

"He can be a death eater as well as the master of a group of assassins," said Zneeze as-a-matter-of-factly.

"A group? How can my family be so powerful? I just can't imagine it," said Malfoy, unable to believe Zneeze's words.

"That's what Sap told me. He always says that I look like my grandma, Minorus," said Zneeze, smiling and added, "Well, I really resemble her."

"If Sap is really an assassin, who is the one he is supposed to kill?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"If you want to know, you may ask him. Sap¡K!"

"He¡K he's always here," asked Harry.

"I suppose so," replied Malfoy, looking around.

"What're you looking at? He's here," said Zneeze.

"Hi," Harry turned his head and saw someone veiled up. It was too dark to see him. More precisely, he was totally in black. Only his eyes could be seen. They were as cold as ice. He held up his hand to greet them.

"How can you be an assassin belonging to my family? It can't be! It just can't be!" shouted Malfoy as soon as he saw Sap.

"My master is your grandpa," said Sap plainly.

"I'm never told about it," said Malfoy. He was quite surprised to imagine that a stranger could know more about his family than himself.

"So I suppose we're brought here because of this organization but why am I brought here? I'm not involved," said Harry, staring at Sap.

"Because you're the key," said a strange voice coming from Malfoy. His voice was cold and his eyes were as fierce as he was near the lake.

"You again, who are you?" said Harry.

"An evil spirit implanted in him by Albun," said a new voice. Zneeze looked thoughtful for a moment. It seemed that the voice was familiar to her. The owner of the voice came out. She looked the almost the same as Zneeze.

"Minorus? Aren't you dead?" said Sap who looked frightened.

"You had thought so but of course I'm not. I've been watching you from the moment you thought you had killed me," said Minorus with a cunning smile.

"But¡K" Sap was too surprised to say anything.

"I summoned my broom of course. A cliff could have killed me? Nonsense!" bellowed Minorus.

"Your wand was in my hand¡K" stuttered Sap.

"I've got another wand! Don't you know that?"

A terrible thought struck Zneeze. She realized everything. _Minorus was the one whom Sap was supposed to kill!_ "Oh God! You had to kill my grandma but why did you save me? Tell me why!" gnarled Zneeze who was then unable to control herself.

"Er, it is because¡K" Sap was startled by Zneeze's question. Actually, he did not quite understand why he had save Zneeze. He had asked himself a thousand times but was unable to find the answer. He, an assassin, should be cold-blooded. Under no circumstances would he save his own enemy. He searched from the bottom of his heart but could not get the answer.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why. It's just that you want to kill me -- just like you thought you had done to my grandma! isn't it?" Zneeze's eyes were full of tears.

"No, listen.." Sap grasped Zneeze's arm.

"Don't trust him! He's a _traitor_," Minorus interrupted.

"Sap has betrayed you, hasn't he?" asked Harry who began to understand their relationship.

"And you're going to betray me once again?" Zneeze muttered, still struggling from Sap's grasp without looking at him.

"No, listen to me," Sap tried to explain. He grasped Zneeze's arm tighter.

"Let go! I won't listen to you!" Zneeze tried to break away from Sap but she failed. Instead, Sap pulled her towards him. He unveiled his face and kissed on her lips. "I love you, Zneeze," said Sap. Zneeze was taken aback by his act and remained speechless and motionless. After a moment, she turned away from him and muttered, "I won't trust you." Tears fell down her cheeks. She knew that she felt the same for him but it was just because of their background that they could never fall in love with each other. She shook off Sap's hands and tried to run out of the room. However, as she reached the entrance, she bumped into a big mass of body. It was Professor Albun.

"No one can go out of here. It's finally time to settle our mutual debts, Minorus," said Albun. He glanced at Minorus and had a glimpse of Malfoy.

"Fine, even if you don't find me, I'm going to kill you. It's just a mistake that I didn't kill you that time."

"Zneeze, you've got to trust me," said Sap who had run near to Zneeze. A flash of light shone in air. Sap took out a knife. "This knife is supposed to have killed you but now¡K" Without hesitation, he struck the knife into his own heart. Zneeze's mouth was left open for a moment.

"Why? Why? I would rather _you kill me_! Sap!" Zneeze's voice could not save Sap. He smiled to Zneeze and fell dead. His body began to disintegrate. Zneeze wanted to pick up the knife to finish herself off but she was interrupted by the incoming voice.

"Oh, such a grand family Reunion," said a voice behind Albun. Sumud penetrated through Albun. The atmosphere became tenser and tenser.

"Who are you again? How's your relationship with them?" Harry was annoyed. It was just because he was confused. He was too confused to identify who they were and the relationship between them. It was too complicated to understand. Yes, too complicated.

"You¡K you penetrated through Albun?! You're a phantom?" Zneeze was so surprised that she could no longer support herself and sat on the ground.

"I'm not dead. I became like this only because of your _good _grandmother," snapped Sumud, staring at Minorus.

"You ask for it. Can't you still remember what you have done to my daughter?" Minorus was furious and grinded her teeth. It seemed that she was going to lose her temper.

"He raped your daughter then?" Harry said after thinking for a while.

"Ha, ha! You think that she is a man? I tell you Sumud is actually a woman but she did nothing to my daughter but it's her husband, Albun¡K" Minorus was then too furious to say anything. Her eyes were full of tears.

"So Draco's right. Sumud is female. I should have trusted him earlier," sighed Harry. He regretted that he did not believe Malfoy. However, by then Malfoy was already controlled by that evil spirit. He could never tell Malfoy his true feelings, never¡K

"It's not yet too late, Harry. Do you still remember what that evil spirit said? You, Harry, _you're the key_!" Harry was startled to hear that. He turned round. Professor Salty Fish was at the window.

"How can I call back Malfoy, and why am I the key?" Harry put all of his trust in Professor Fish; although he did not know why. He had known her for only a month, but it seemed to him that he had known her for a very long time. Professor Fish descended from the window. She put down her broom. Minorus' face changed. She was filled with both surprise and joy.

"Sumire, Sumire¡K" Tears of joy fell from Minorus eyes. She hugged Salty Fish. At the same time, Zneeze recognized the name. Sumire was her aunt who had already passed away.

"Aunt Sumire? It can't be. She's dead," said Zneeze, opening her eyes widely.

"Wait a moment, please! Answer me, professor, how can I call back Draco? I've got so much to tell him!" Harry was so eager to save Malfoy that his usual curiosity about the matter had deteriorated.

"Listen, if you want to save him. The spirit will soon have full control over Malfoy. You¡Xyour feelings, your emotions¡Xthey are the only things strong enough to call out the spirit. Only you can seal it. Face the facts, Harry: you _know_ the truth of the whole thing," said Professor Salty Fish earnestly. Harry frowned slightly, not quite comprehending. Before he took any action, Albun ran towards Malfoy. Salty had freed herself from Minorus, pulled out her wand and pointed at Albun. "Stupefy!" Albun stopped abruptly.

"Are you really Aunt Sumire? You don't resemble the Aunt Sumire in the picture hung at home," asked Zneeze suspiciously.

"I am if you think I am," said Professor Fish cryptically.

Harry tried his very best to recall his memory. He realized the whole thing. "I know how to save him!" he said joyfully. He caught hold of Malfoy's shoulder, _more precisely the evil spirit's shoulder_, even though the evil spirit tried to struggle from him. "Stop, stop moving, it's no use. You'll never be able to control him again," said Harry confidently.

* * *

Author's notes: The repeated fate of Harry.. Love and friendship.. Death.. the ending is waiting for you.


	11. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters but I do own _my_ characters, Gecko, Zneeze, Voren, Albun, Sumud, Salty Fish and Sap.

Warning: This fic contains some YAOI scenes. You had better not read it if you're against it so don't flame me because of that.

* * *

"Huh? Why will I never be?" asked the evil spirit, with some fear in its voice.

"Because I have interpreted professor's words and now I know why I am the key," Harry paused for a moment. "I thought and thought why they didn't kill me right after you've come out."

"Just because he dared not. You're protected. Any charms being cast on you will be recoiled back," said Minorus.

"No," said Harry confidently. He took in a deep breath and continued, "It's because if I die, the evil spirit will also disappear."

"Why?"

"Because the evil spirit is me," said Harry. Zneeze covered her mouth with her hands. Sumud folded her arms and closed her eyes. Minorus stared at Harry while Salty Fish smiled and nodded her head.

"How do you know that, Harry?" said Zneeze.

"Because he _was_ doing what _I_ was thinking at the particular moment it came out," said Harry. He paused a while. The memory that Malfoy in the evil spirit state tried to kiss himself made him embarrassed. He blushed. He took a look at Malfoy to see whether Malfoy had finally freed himself form the evil spirit. "The evil spirit itself is also implanted by me. I have broken through the memory charm. It is me who has imagined all these things. I implanted the evil spirit in him. That fat man in the very first beginning was imagined also by me. Albun just want to make use of the evil spirit's power to take revenge on you, Minorus. No one else could have done that. I remember now. I brought us here and it was I who performed the memory charm."

"Finally, you admit it to yourself. You know why only three of the Marauders are here, without Peter Pettigrew," said Salty Fish.

"So this world.."

"_Is only imagined by you_," said Salty Fish.

"It's just my dream?"

"No, everything that happens here had truly taken place in the real world."

"I don't understand."

"More precisely, this is a world of the past. All the events that happen here happened twenty years ago. But the fact is that some _extra_ people are added in these events according to your will."

"But I remember I just meant to go back to the past with Malfoy to meet my parents. How come? Is it just a dream? I couldn't have created this world! Who did it?" said Harry who was startled. He glanced around and found no evidence that it was a false world.

"No, it is real. You can feel painful and you have senses, right? There someone in your real world who would have always been your enemy since you were born and who have always wanted to get rid of you," said Fish. Minorus let go of Salty Fish, realizing that Fish was not her daughter. Zneeze was puzzled by their conversation.

"Well, you mean Voldemort? Who are you? Why do you know so many things? It seems that I've seen you. Who are you?" muttered Harry. He was somehow scared by Fish who even knew more about him than he himself did.

"I'm your guardian angel. Believe it or not, I am," said Fish, smiling kindly.

"Harry? What happened? I was controlled again? Have I done anything again?" said Malfoy who have come back to his real self again.

"Oh, Draco, my dearest Draco, finally," muttered Harry. He hugged Malfoy as hard as he could as if he was afraid that he would lose Malfoy again. "Malfoy, are you okay?"

"I'm alright. How about you?" Malfoy asked warmly as he stretched his arms around Harry's neck. Little did he know that he was towards the last moment of his life._ How I wish time will stop at this moment, _Harry thought. The whole world became still. Zneeze remained the same posture and so did Minorus. Sumud was still folding her arms. They were not at all blinking their eyes. It proved to Harry that what Fish said was true. At this moment, only Fish could move. Harry gazed at Fish. He finally realized why it seemed to him that it was never the first time he saw Fish. In fact, Fish resembled Lily Evans much. He had always wondered why he could only find his father, James but not his mother, Lily Evans. _Professor Salty Fish was actually Lily Evans._ His mother had always been there with him as his guardian angel. Harry could not help with the tears in his eyes. They were falling down his cheeks. He_ should_ have known it earlier. Why had he been so numb? Lily had been protecting him all the time..

A cold voice broke the warm silence. "Finally, it's our duel time, Harry Potter." It was Albun. He stood up. His eyes were shining with fierceness. Harry felt a burning pain on his forehead. It was because of his scar.

"Don't even think about it, Voldemort," snapped Lily.

"You can protect him? You are dead! Remember that?" Voldemort grinned.

"Even so, I'm going to risk my life again to protect my son, my beloved son.. my only son, Harry. If it is my fate to die in order to save him, I'll accept it," Lily pulled out her wand and stood in front of Voldemort so that Harry was out of the reach of the devil.

"Expelliarmus," bellowed Voldemort and Lily's wand flew out of her hand. "No...!" cried Harry. Harry's screams could not stop Voldemort. "Don't forget: this world is created by me! Avada Kedavra!" The very much familiar green flash of the curse struck Lily. It reminded Harry of the nightmare that haunted him every night. Again, his mother died to save him. "Mum!" cried Harry. His tears stopped falling down his cheeks. He wanted to run straight to Voldemort but was held back by Malfoy.

"You wanna die? You're no match with him!" said Malfoy as he caught Harry's arms.

"I don't care! He's killed my parents. I've got to take revenge. Let go of me!" screamed Harry who had lost his temper then. While they were struggling, Voldemort had already got ready. He took out a sword. He knew that he could not kill Harry with just a wand as he was reminded of the match he had with Harry last year after the Triwizard Tournament. He ran towards Harry whose back was to him, obviously trying to strike Harry with the sword. Malfoy was aware of that but it was too late for Harry to dodge it. Instead, Malfoy pushed Harry aside with his own back to the sword. The sword went straight through his back and came out from the left side of his chest. Voldemort pulled out the sword, knowing that he did not kill Harry. Malfoy fell down, with his face on the ground. He was dying.

"No..! Draco..! Voldemort!" In a rage, Harry took out his wand. Voldemort was not quick enough. Harry concentrated all his agony, the death of his parents, the death of Cedric Diggory and all the others who had suffered because of Voldemort. He concentrated hard and he got the power. It was the magical power he was born with. "Avada Kedavra!" shouted Harry. The green flash struck Voldemort and he fell on the ground, motionless. Harry ran over and embraced Malfoy who was lying on the ground.

"No.. Draco, you can't die. We still have our future. Please, please, live on, for our sake," said Harry who could no longer control himself. As Voldemort was dead, the false world began to collapse. All the people surrounding them, Zneeze, Minorus, Sumud, Voldemort and Lily began to disintegrate and vanish.

"Har..ry.., don't cry. It.. it's my f.. ate." Malfoy stuttered with his last effort, "There is some..thing I must tell.. tell you. I.." Malfoy coughed, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too," replied Harry with his tears falling hysterically.

"Thank you so much," Malfoy murmured. He stretched his hand, trying to touch Harry's face. He nearly touched Harry but the lifeless hand fell. Malfoy closed his eyes peacefully. Harry shook Malfoy's body hopelessly but it made no movement. Harry kissed on Malfoy's cold, lifeless and motionless lips. The coldness of death poured into Harry's heart. It was their first and also the last kiss. After that, Malfoy's body disintegrated, leaving behind Voldemort's sword.

Harry was again back in the dark room of the Dursleys. It was then five o'clock in the morning. The sun would soon rise. Yes, it would soon rise. However, that did not matter to Harry. He was in despair. He was again the boy who lived but his heart was no more alive. He looked round and found a sword ¡V the sword which Voldemort had used to kill Malfoy. Harry wiped off his tears. He took out a quill from his drawer and wrote something on a piece of paper. It took him only ten minutes and he finished with it. "Fate.." Harry grinned dryly, "Good bye. Let's meet in heaven, Draco," muttered Harry. He picked up the sword and put it across his throat. He closed his eyes and exerted force on the sword..

The Dursleys were still sleeping quietly. Duddley was dreaming of a big birthday feast. The sun ray shone into the bedroom in Number Four Privet Drive but the room remained as silent as ever..

End

* * *

Author's notes: This marked the end of my first fanfic. It also marked the beginning of my second Harry Potter fanfic if I would ever upload it anywhere.. Hopefully, you enjoyed it as much I did when writing it. Thank you so much for reading till the end.


End file.
